


Juni

by kugure, LanMao, rinnenotsubasa



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, SEVENTEEN (Band), Teen Wolf (TV), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Kagami x Original Character in Chapter 11, M/M, Neckz 'n' Throats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanMao/pseuds/LanMao, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: /joō-nē/From Bahasa Indonesia. Meaning: June.The sixth month of the year, in the northern hemisphere usually considered the first month of summer.A drabble collection from many fandoms and many ships, written by three people who were born in the beginning, middle, and the end of June.See each chapter's title for the ship/fandom you're looking for.





	1. SVT - 2ji - Less Than 100%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a time when Joshua was not Jihoon’s favorite person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English translation of [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241168).
> 
> Tag:  
> Friendship, insert joshua’s iconic my little brother, don’t tell me it’s not iconic, non-AU, kinda vague tho

“I can’t stand him.” That was the thought of the old, foolish Jihoon. How ridiculous, thought the current Jihoon as he watched Joshua’s imitation of an ostrich. The room was filled with laughter, and Jihoon was laughing along. He felt a bit guilty though.

Joshua had a smug smile on his face, proud of making everyone laughed. Then suddenly he turned towards Jihoon. Their eyes met and he walked towards Jihoon to sit on the empty space next to him, face still looking smug. It was like his whole face was saying, “I did well, huh?” Jihoon couldn’t hold back a laughter.

“What’s up, _my little brother_ ~” said Joshua cheerfully as he wrapped an arm around Jihoon’s shoulders. “Nothing,” Jihoon tried to answer curtly, but the edges of his lips were curving up. When Joshua started to poke Jihoon’s cheeks, Jihoon retaliated by attacking Joshua’s sides. Both laughed so hard that they ran out of breath as they were sprawled on the sofa.

After they calmed down, Jihoon and Joshua lifted their upper bodies and leaned on the sofa. Then Joshua spoke, “Well, if there’s anything bothering you, you can go to Jeonghan or Seungkwan. They’re good listeners.” He recommended other people instead of himself. It seemed that he was aware he’s not a good listener. Exactly why this hyung is wonderful.

“I just felt bad, a little.”

”About what?”

“You. I didn’t like you before.”

Although not as severe as Vernon, Joshua was quite the free spirit and Jihoon used to get annoyed by it. Things changed and now they could joke and play around. Being with Joshua was so much fun that it’s a wonder why Jihoon ever thought of disliking him.

“Aah...”

Joshua nodded exaggeratingly and continued his words.

“I bet you still don’t like me,” he smiled teasingly.

“Naaah.”

“Ha ha ha, it’s cool. You make me annoyed at times.”

Joshua’s words piqued his interest and he urged with his eyes so the other would continue.

“For you, work is life so you never think you’re forcing yourself. But for me work isn’t life so I can’t be like you, and I hate having you as standard for work and effort. You did nothing wrong though. I still get annoyed though.”

“I get that,” Jihoon nodded. They live in a society where you get evaluated based on how hard you work. Plus, nowadays it’s okay for people to comment on others with no regard of their situation. He could see how Joshua got compared to others and criticized for it.

“That’s why I don’t like Jihoon’s everything. But I do like you."

A hyung who could say such thing casually was embarrassing. He’s also endearing.

“Sure, I’m charming after all,” said Jihoon so he wouldn’t lose. The two of them laughed as they were sprawled on the sofa.


	2. SVT - Gyuhao - Dilemma of a $hu Lace’s Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery that had been bugging Mingyu... Why was his best friend Xu Minghao suddenly getting close with Choi Seungcheol? The key to the answer was a certain idol rapper...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the same AU as [Dilemma of a $hu Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950716).
> 
> No Shua here but at least I can bring back this AU. 
> 
> I miss Rap God $hua.

Mingyu just blinked and suddenly Minghao was best buddies with Choi Seungcheol.

Not trying to be that kind of possessive friend, but Mingyu had known Minghao for almost four years now and instantly became best friends after that first day in junior high school. They tell each other basically everything and as far as Mingyu remembered, Minghao had never mentioned sharing anything in common with Seungcheol except for being in the same class now in their freshman year of high school. The two classmates joined different clubs; basketball for Seungcheol and photography for Minghao.

So, why was Minghao going to eat with Seungcheol instead of him? Said best friend didn’t give him any explanation, only leaving a simple “I’m eating with Seungcheol. See you after school!” He left with a skip.

Here in the cafeteria, Mingyu was eating lunch alone for _two days in a row_. He was struggling to finish his lunch, not even his mother’s delicious omelette could spur his appetite. Giving up, Mingyu closed his lunch box and carried it under his arm as he dashed towards the stairs. Earlier he saw Minghao heading there and suspected that he’s having his lunch at the rooftop. On the second floor Mingyu had to change from running to fast walking because his math teacher caught him and threatened with detention.

The glaring sunlight hit his body as soon as he opened the door to the rooftop. The heat in the air told him that he’d burn his feet if he wasn’t wearing shoes. It’s hard to imagine that anyone would want to sit up here.

But here he found them, on the other side of the wall after turning to his right. They had their legs pulled up close to their bodies, so most of their legs were protected from the sun by the eaves above.

Closer to Mingyu’s side was Seungcheol, who had his empty lunchbox open and forgotten by his side. In his hands was a colorful and illustrated publication, looked like one of those idol magazines that some girls in his class sneaked into their bags and perused together when the teacher’s not around.

Meanwhile Minghao had his body leaning towards Seungcheol’s. He seemed to be engrossed in the magazine in Seungcheol’s hands. The way Minghao’s eyes gleamed as they traced the contents of the magazine made Mingyu felt bad for interrupting. Mingyu would had turned around and left if Minghao hadn’t been sticking to Seungcheol way too closer than Mingyu would approve.

“Ehem,” Mingyu cleared his throat deliberately and succeeded to make the two boys look up from the magazine. While the surprise in Minghao’s face quickly turned into a relax smile, Seungcheol looked awfully nervous. The basketball player closed the magazine and hid it behind his back as soon as he saw Mingyu. His smile looked awkward, unlike the usual gummy smile he was known for.

“Whatcha guys reading?”

After the words came out, Mingyu realized that he could come out as nosy, and he mentally smacked himself. Minghao didn’t seem to mind. His relaxed demeanor didn’t change as he replied.

“It’s this month’s _Myojo_. There’s a 6-pages spread of $hua! SIX! And—“

Minghao seemed to notice Seungcheol looking at him with panic in his eyes and turned to face the other boy.

“It’s fine. Mingyu’s not the type to judge. He already knows I’m a fan.”

The dots started to connect in Mingyu’s brain. Minghao and Seungcheol’s sudden change in relationship. Seungcheol’s panicked reaction... Mingyu absentmindedly touched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger, trying to lift his nonexistent glasses. It was a gesture he’d seen so many times in the detective drama he’s subscribing to. He felt like Jang Seongri when about to reveal the truth of the case.

“I won’t tell anyone if you want,” said Mingyu. It was enough to make Seungcheol’s shoulders a little less tense and let Mingyu join them.

Now sitting on Minghao’s right side, Mingyu did what he’d always done: listening to his best friend’s lengthy exposition about the nation’s top idol rapper, Jo $hua. Minghao had been a fan since the second album, _Airplane Chillin_ , often lamenting how he should have been a $hu Lace since debut.

Apparently Seungcheol accidentally saw Minghao’s phone when the latter had his earphones plugged in, the screen showing _800-days Lovers_ on the now playing. It forced Seungcheol to muster up his courage and ask Minghao if he often listen to it or just a casual listener.

“Anyone who thinks _800-days Lovers_ a superior $hua track is a true $hu Lace,” said Seungcheol with a serious tone.

“Those who trash _Airplane Chilin_ for the sales can suck their *****,” said Minghao with so much venom in his voice, Mingyu thought he was hissing.

 

**

Notes from Mingyu:

  1. _800-days Lovers_ is a slow-tempo rap from Jo $hua’s 2nd album _Airplane Chillin_. It’s some kind of “sad-ending version” of the title track, _Fresh Like Root Beer Float_. The album didn’t sell that well and not many knew the title track, let alone the side ones.
  2. $hu Lace is the name of Jo $hua’s fandom.
  3. Mingyu wasn’t a $hu Lace. He knew all these facts because he spent most of his time with one of the most devoted.
  4. As the best friend, Mingyu would like you to know that Minghao was actually a nice person. He just got too, uh... _caring_ when it came to his idol.



**

 

So that’s how Minghao and Seungcheol formed a new friendship between them. Minghao didn’t tell Mingyu out of respect for Seungcheol’s privacy, and the $hu Laces had to go to the rooftop so they could peruse Seungcheol’s magazine collection in peace.

“He has _Myojo_ AND _Wink Up_ ,” said Minghao with sparkling eyes. “I used my money on _TV Guide_ so... Must be nice...”

Seungcheol looked a bit flustered by Minghao’s words. “I don’t have that much money too... I got them for free...” he ended with a shy smile.

When the lunch time ended and they were getting ready to go back to class, Seungcheol spoke to Mingyu.

“Thanks for keeping this a secret.” Mingyu could sense relief and a hint of sorry in the voice.

Actually the students in their school were relatively open-minded. Minghao was open about being a $hu Lace and no one gave him a hard time for it (unless he started shoving his idol in everyone’s faces in any given chance). Maybe Seungcheol had his own reasons. Mingyu could respect that.

“No problem,” he said as he gave Seungcheol what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

Besides, Seungcheol was looking at him with those doe-eyes that strangely made Mingyu thought of patting Seungcheol’s head. Maybe Seungcheol was talented in getting people’s sympathy, or Mingyu was too easily touched for his own good.

The next time he met Seungcheol, however, in Seungcheol’s class and seeing Minghao sharing earphones with Seungcheol, Mingyu felt his sympathy fading away.

That moment, a verse from _800-days Lovers_ just popped up in his thoughts.

 

_We made pinky promise_

_Down from rock climbin_

_But our love had gone amiss_

_And we keep on fallin_

_away away_

 

Mingyu realized that he just recalled a song that no one but hardcore fans knew—with accurate lyrics—and that he was completely doomed.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m lazy so I just randomly used the names of Japanese idol magazines.
> 
> Jang Seongri is a random name I made up. I don’t watch K-drama so I have no reference.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this crack! Bless you.


	3. SVT - Chanhan - After A Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whether Chan admitted it or not, his annoying neighbor hyung was the one he sought in times of need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. This contains a threat and the keyword “die”.
> 
> I wrote this years ago but left it unfinished. Decided to continue because it’s one of those stories that I must finish (plus, I’m running out of stories for this project :p)
> 
> I didn’t revise it much from the first draft, and maybe I should’ve given more effort for revision... but in the end I decided to post this now, and that’s it.

The laughter beyond the door was heartwarmingly familiar, even though Chan was reluctant to admit it. A hearty “aha ha ha ha” that reminded Chan of the vast sky he saw during a trip to his father’s hometown at the countryside, or the many pigeons at a nearby park coming and going as they pleased. Free.

The man’s laughter was followed by an excited voice from Chan’s mother. Chan was hoping they were too occupied to notice him opening the front door, taking stealthy steps through the garden where his mother was standing as she talked with the young man who was their neighbor.

Chan wanted to go through the gate without letting them know his presence, but leaving the house without a word would be bad. So he made some quick steps, almost running, while leaving a “Mom, I’m going!” in an audible volume. After that was done, he ran for real.

But he wasn’t fast enough. Or rather, the older man was _way too fast_.

“Channie!”

Chan felt a hand grabbing his shoulders into a side hug, forcing him to slow down his steps. He wanted to cry his protest to the Gods. _How could such a lazy man be so athletic?_ It’s not fair.

“Ngh, Jeonghan!” Chan struggled but the man hugging him was stubborn. Not only getting his body crushed in a hug, Chan also had his right cheek pinched.

“What is it, my baby~”

Ugh. Chan hated that nickname. He was 17, for God’s sake. He couldn’t understand why Jeonghan insisted on calling him that. The university student said it was a term of endearment. Chan thought it was just to annoy him.

With new determination, Chan wiggled his body and when he felt Jeonghan’s arm getting loose, he struck the latter’s belly with his elbow. A yelp and Chan was free. He wasted no time to run.

“Lee Chan!”

Jeonghan’s tone was unlike someone who just got elbowed by someone younger than him. When Chan turned his head (without stopping his feet), he saw Jeonghan chasing after him with a wide grin, like a 5-year-old child playing chase.

Chan knew it was no use of him to run. There’s no way he could’ve outrun Jeonghan, and they both were heading to the same place, the bus stop. But he ran anyway. The way the wind caressed his body and the edges of his lips curving up, it all made Chan feel good. It made him feel free.

 

**

 

Chan didn’t know why he pushed the dial button. The thought just occurred to him immediately after he went back to his room. He pondered as he listened to the dial tone, riing, riing, riing. Maybe it won’t get answered. Maybe it’s for the best.

But then he heard a click and Jeonghan’s voice came. Rather tired, Chan noticed, but still jolly “Channie!” Chan didn’t know what to reply and silence followed. He didn’t even know why he was calling. Why his annoying neighbor instead of his close friends from school.

“What’s up?” Jeonghan’s next words were less excited, more like gentle. Chan still struggled on how to answer and was barely able to mumble a “Nothing.” Jeonghan didn’t pry and just replied with a cheerful “Okay!”

Minutes after the call ended, Chan heard his mother calling his name from downstairs. It made him jolt. His mother didn’t sound angry, her voice bore no frustration nor resentment like it did less than 30 minutes ago. Still, Chan felt cautious. It hurt the last time and he wasn’t ready for another blow.

So Chan’s steps downstairs were careful. Who knew, maybe if his steps were too loud it might be a trigger. Gently and slowly he walked until he reached the front door. His mother was looking at him. He should’ve been thankful that anger was no longer in her eyes, but somehow he felt uneasy.

“Jeonghan said he’s got coupons for that new pizza store,” she said. As if that was a cue, Jeonghan stretched his neck from behind Chan’s mother.

The usual Chan would’ve dragged it out a bit, whining about how he didn’t want to go with _Jeonghan_ of all people, before eventually saying “Okay, okay, fine.” But not this time. After what happened earlier he just wanted to get out of the house. He didn’t forget to say goodbye to his mother. He smiled too, although he bet it looked awkward. His mother smiled back and sent them off after convincing Jeonghan to accept some money for the pizza.

The walk to the pizza store was short and quiet. Chan felt like he had to say something, but words were stuck in his throat. Jeonghan didn’t seem to mind though. His neighbor just hummed some pop song tune along the way, a simple smile on his face. He only spoke when they arrived, asking if it’s okay to order a takeout and eat it at Jeonghan’s place. Chan said yes.

The student apartment next to Chan’s house was only two floors high. The rooms weren’t that big either, as seen from Jeonghan’s place. After the small entrance there’s a toilet and shower, followed by a room with kitchen tools on one side and TV on the other side. Add another room that functioned as a bedroom and that’s it.

There’s a low table in front of the TV, an opened laptop on top of it, books and notes scattered on the surrounding floor. Jeonghan went to his bedroom to get a giant frog cushion and put it on the remaining space. He put the pizza between the frog and the table.

“I’m going to eat while working but if you need anything just say it,” he said with a smile before flopping down on the floor. Chan nodded and took a seat on the frog. Few minutes went by with only the sound of Jeonghan’s fingers hitting the keyboard and flipping his thick psychology books.

Chan chewed his slice of pizza and wondered why it tasted bland. The last time he had pizza from the same store, he couldn’t stop munching until he had 4 slices down his stomach. Now he could barely finish a slice. He sighed and gave up.

“She said she wanted to die so we can suffer,” he said as he put the half-finished slice of pizza on the box. Jeonghan stopped typing.

“I was trying on some of my father’s suits. I might not need it now, but in a few years. Some were good I think but Mom said they didn’t look neat enough, that we should buy new ones...”

As he spoke Chan wondered if it’s okay for him to talk about this to Jeonghan. The psychology student was just a neighbor, he had no responsibility to listen to Chan’s family problems. But Chan couldn’t stop himself.

“I said it’s fine. They look fine anyway, why bother. Then Mom—she got angry. She yelled, that she was just thinking about me but I wouldn’t listen. That she always took care of me, of us. Do everything for us yet no one appreciates her. She said—“ Chan choked a bit. “ _I hope I die first so you will suffer_.”

When Chan heard those words from his mother’s lips, it was like something was gouging his chest. Recalling the memory forced the hole to open once again, but the pain was less stinging. Somehow talking about it to Jeonghan made it bearable.

“It’s probably... She’s probably been bottling it up for some time... My tone was harsh, and I haven’t been acting like the best son. It’s... I shouldn’t have been mad, she’s the one who should—I’m not—”

Chan was angry at his mother. He was angry because _how could she say that?_ How could she wish death upon herself and suffering for her own family? Yet he was also angry at himself. If only he had been a better child, not dismissing his mother’s concerns and advice with “Whatever” all the time. He _was_ guilty.

“You’re hurt and angry. It’s fine.” Jeonghan said. “You have every right to feel hurt, feel emotions.”

Chan lifted his head to look at Jeonghan. The latter looked back without a smile, but there was peace on his face.

“My father said that adults can hurt us and it’s okay to get mad,” Jeonghan continued. “But what we do about our anger, our emotions. That’s what matters.”

His words made Chan felt less guilty, but he was still pretty confused.

“I don’t know what—“

He really didn’t know what to do. He remembered how he and his mother just walked away from each other after the fight, and how they only saw each other again when Jeonghan came and acted like nothing happened. He didn’t think he—no, _they_ would be able to do something about it. He and his mother had never talked about _feelings_ before.

Occupied by his thoughts, Chan was late to realize. Before he knew it, he was inside Jeonghan’s hold. If it was any other day, he would’ve struggled. But today the gentle hug was much appreciated, and Chan let himself being lulled into ease. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I hope I die first and you all suffer.” 
> 
> My mother actually said those words to me and my Dad. I think it was two years ago? After that we just took some time away from each other, then acted like nothing happened. Even though I usually talk with my mother more than with my father, she and I almost never talk about feelings, so putting the fight under the rug was the most tempting option for us.
> 
> We finally talked about it weeks after the fight, and I sincerely think it was a good experience; the whole fight, the time in between, and the talk. We couldn’t handle the problem immediately but we didn’t leave it as it was. Even though our way of handling it was awkward, we actually learned something from it.   
> When we fight again months later (involving my mother yelling and banging the door connecting our hotel rooms, and me bowing to my mom to beg for forgiveness and screaming in frustration after that), it didn’t take us weeks to say sorry and talk about it. Improvement.
> 
> Jeonghan’s words about emotions and the reaction were my father’s. My father’s not a saint, but he’s relatively calmer and that’s why we could talk more about difficult stuffs like feelings.
> 
> I believe not all fights are bad. My fights with my mom can get ugly, but we actually improve our relationship each time. Felt this in other relationship too. I’ve fought with a classmate in college (in front of everyone). Some years later we went on a trip abroad with just the two of us.
> 
> ‘Kay this is a long note but whatever. It’s my birthday month fic and I’m indulging myself to have an unsolicited TED talk (LOL)
> 
> Cheers.


	4. SVT - Wonhui - The Brown Cat's Back (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo could feel it the first time he saw the silky back of the brown cat. It had been a while since he saw something so sad.
> 
> Tags: Fluff, with a bit of angst, Dealing with Loss, cat!wonhui, mentioned minghao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cheating and posting one fic into separate chapters.

Wonwoo could feel it the first time he saw the silky back of the brown cat. The other feline was sitting on the very edge of the sidewalk, and its back was of one of the first Wonwoo encountered after stepping his paws into this town. It had been a while since Wonwoo saw something so sad.

The first time, Wonwoo ignored his curiosity and walked past the fellow feline. He had to get a grasp of this area; where he could find garbage cans with loose lids, the perfect car to slid under and take a nap, the poles marked by local cats. It’s a lot he needed to start new.

The next time he passed by the big asphalt road, he saw the same brown cat. Just like before, it was facing the street and sitting quietly, not moving a whisker. He decided to stay and watch that back from a distance. The brown cat finally moved when an old lady came out from a diner right on the side of the road, throwing some chicken meat to the sidewalk. The cat stood up and approached the meal (that’s when Wonwoo noticed that it’s a he), spent a few moments devouring the meat, then went back to his original position at the edge of the sidewalk. The sun set and Wonwoo’s stomach started to growl. The brown cat stayed still.

Wonwoo found himself coming back to that particular street almost every day.


	5. SVT - Wonhui - The Brown Cat's Back (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo shared the pain of raindrops with the brown cat.
> 
> Tags: Fluff, with a bit of angst, Dealing with Loss, cat!wonhui, mentioned minghao

He was lying under a black car parked near the lot entrance, his next best after a much smaller red car usually parked at the very back. With his paws tucked neatly under him, Wonwoo saw the first drop of water falling onto the asphalt. In a moment the droplets would wet every surface, including the part hidden under the car. But it’s not what prompted Wonwoo to dash out of his napping spot and into the midst of rain.

When he arrived at the familiar road, it was packed with vehicles. Meanwhile the sidewalk was almost empty from humans. Even so, it took Wonwoo a while to spot the cat because the downpour messed with his sense of smell.

Usually Wonwoo would take his time to admire the familiar brown back—now drenched—but this time he went straight to the cat’s side. The brown cat noticed and looked stunned as he eyed Wonwoo, but made no attempt to move from his spot.

“Let’s get shelter,” blurted Wonwoo. Once the words left his lips, he belatedly realized that he should’ve introduced himself first. But to his defense, the raindrops were not being merciful.

He received no response from the brown cat. Not even a glance. Even so he kept meowing, determined to save the cat from this cruel rain.

The drops hit him hard, but suddenly the pain stopped. The rain was still falling, but there was something that prevented it from abusing his body. He looked around to see a human behind them. The human from the sidewalk diner with meatball-shaped gray hair on the back of its head. Its long paws held something that looked like a mushroom, which protected them from the raindrops.

“It’s no use, little one,” the human said. It lowered its body and stretched its paws towards Wonwoo, but made no more attempt after Wonwoo moved swiftly to dodge it.

Once the human started to walk away, the merciless rainfall came back to attack Wonwoo. It hurt, but Wonwoo didn’t run away from the pain.

At some point he felt a gaze boring into him and turned his neck to see the brown cat looking at him. Its olive eyes had a little bit of confusion, just like the first time they looked at Wonwoo. But more than that, Wonwoo recognized the same unwavering sadness that Wonwoo saw every time he looked at the brown back.

That day the rain ceased after all the stores in the sidewalk lost their lights. Wonwoo was still there.


	6. SVT - Wonhui - The Brown Cat's Back (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo and Jun met the cat-like human.
> 
> Tags: Fluff, with a bit of angst, Dealing with Loss, cat!wonhui, mentioned minghao

“Jun.”

Wonwoo wasn’t sure that the brown cat could hear him. Wonwoo had a fried fish pinned between his teeth and his meow wasn’t exactly clear. But Jun turned his head anyway. Maybe it’s Wonwoo’s scent. Or the fish.

Jun smiled when Wonwoo put down the fish and nudged it towards him. “Thank you,” he said with obvious sincerity, and Wonwoo felt his heart beating faster as if he had been running.

Wonwoo had spent long enough time in this city to experience the rise in temperature. Nowadays spending the day in the sidewalk meant getting a good, long sunbath. Wonwoo didn’t hate sunbathing as long as it’s done in moderation, and it was beyond his abilities to sit all day on the burning pavement. Even so, he made it his daily routine to visit Jun at the sidewalk, keeping the brown cat company even for a while. Most importantly, getting him some food. Especially when the gray-haired human didn’t show up once in a while, usually lasting for a few days each time. It was a horror to Wonwoo that Jun didn’t try to look for food when the human went missing the first time.

One day when the gray-haired human wasn’t around, Wonwoo came to Jun’s spot with a piece of chicken, only to see a meat-looking lump—which smelled delicious—right on Jun’s side. Jun told Wonwoo with wary in his voice. Earlier, an unfamiliar human came up to him and tried to touch him. Jun sounded proud when he told Wonwoo how he left a scratch on the human’s paw, but turned to dejection when he described how the human came back with “the most annoying cooing” and some food.

Wonwoo met the human in Jun’s story two days later. It had eyes that reminded Wonwoo of his own, and its mouth curved up in such a way that reminded him of Grandpa Seungcheol’s curly moustache back in hometown. Maybe that’s the reason Wonwoo didn’t feel the need to be on guard. Before he knew, the human was stroking his chin.

After the human left, Jun gave Wonwoo the stink-eye.

A few days later the human was back, this time with a companion. That companion pulled Wonwoo’s tail when he was having his stomach stroked by cat-like human.

“Jeonghan!” the cat-like human yelled and got a jolly laugh as a response. After distancing Wonwoo from its friend’s hands, the human spoke to Wonwoo.

“Do you want to come with me?” Wonwoo like the way its eyes sparkled when it talked, and it crossed his mind that the proposal wasn’t a bad deal.

But when the human offered the same thing to Jun and tried to pick him up, Jun resisted with his whole being. The human shrieked, and at first Wonwoo thought it was because of the trickle of blood on the back of its paw. But it might had been because of Jun leaping out of its grasp in midair. It looked worriedly at Jun who landed on the ground with grace as most cats were capable of.

“Just get the black one, Shua,” said the other human, but the cat-like human shook its head. After a few moments bickering, the two left without Wonwoo nor Jun.


	7. SVT - Wonhui - The Brown Cat's Back (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo and Joshua learned about Minghao.
> 
> Tags: Fluff, with a bit of angst, Dealing with Loss, cat!wonhui, mentioned minghao

The scratch from last time was still visible on the back of its paw, and yet the cat-like human still came and approached Jun. It had been a repetition of two patterns: (1) trying to touch Jun and getting scratched/bitten (2) trying to touch Jun and somehow avoid getting scratched/bitten. Either way, Joshua (the human’s name) had been trying to make Jun warm up to him and failed every single time. Wonwoo thought it would give up after three times but no. It came with food, toys, and a bright smile. Sometimes with the other human, Jeonghan, most times alone. It also never forgot to pat Wonwoo, stroke his belly, play with him. To be honest, Wonwoo always looked forward to Joshua’s arrival.

One day when Joshua came, the gray-haired human approached them. It had never happened before.

“It won’t go with you,” said the gray-haired human.

Joshua looked surprised at the sudden words, but greeted with a smile before asking what the words meant.

“Its family... The little one...”

The gray-haired human’s eyes reminded Wonwoo of the first rain he spent with Jun.

“I threw leftovers to the middle of the road. They’re both quick and smart. Usually it’s fine. But one day the little one got too excited with the fish.”

“Oh...” Joshua’s smile disappeared.

That night Wonwoo stayed with Jun at the sidewalk. It’s the first time Jun told Wonwoo about his brother Minghao.


	8. SVT - Wonhui - The Brown Cat's Back (fin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Countless scratches and angry meows led to a change. 
> 
> Tags: Fluff, with a bit of angst, Dealing with Loss, cat!wonhui, mentioned minghao

When the first drop hit his body, Wonwoo was ready.

He’d known some time earlier, its distinct aroma hitting his nostrils even before he saw how his surroundings got darker, the warmth of the sun leaving his skin. Even so he didn’t move from his spot on the sidewalk. He would not leave this place unless Jun did. And Jun had never.

Wonwoo braced for a harsh night, but it turned out to be a night like never before. One second he was drenched in rain, the next he was scooped up by his stomach and put into a cage. He saw the cat-like human, Joshua, and started to feel relaxed, but panicked again when he heard Jun belting out his loudest meows.

He and Jun were taken to what seemed like Joshua’s home. He was taken out of the cage as soon as they arrived. Joshua dried his fur and gave him hot milk. Joshua’s fingers as he rubbed a cloth on him, the milk, this place. Everything felt warm.

Meanwhile Jun kept screaming. He meowed in protest as Joshua did his best to get Jun dry. His milk bowl was left untouched, and he kept scratching at the door with both front paws. Meow, meow, meow. Joshua let him.

Wonwoo didn’t know if Jun had kept meowing all night. Somehow he had fallen asleep despite the screech. He woke up to see Jun inside Joshua’s hold, his cry still continued although much weaker. Joshua had Jun close to its chest. There were scratches all over Joshua’s paws and up to its arms. And yet he stayed like that, hugging a crying Jun.

“It’s okay... You’ll be fine...” He heard Joshua whispered.

Despite his affinity for the cat-like human, at that moment Wonwoo doubted Joshua. After so long he wasn’t sure that sorrow would ever leave that brown back. And yet Joshua proved him wrong. Day after day the human faced Jun’s tantrum with the same gentleness, until one day Wonwoo saw Jun meowing at Joshua. Not the piercing angry cry as usual, but a sweet meow as warm as the morning sun.

Jun’s back didn’t look sad. And so Wonwoo let out a happy meow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> On my way to work I saw a woman throwing food to a big road and a cat hopped to the middle of the road to eat it. Somehow my head started to imagine what if the cat got hit by a car, and that's how I came up with this story.... In case you're wondering, yes, I’m creepy.


	9. SVT - Wonhoon - Sharing Is Not Always Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon used to be generous about his assets. Wonwoo used to be (more) oblivious. Joshua was the witness through the changes.
> 
> Tags:  
> Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, hopeless!wonwoo, kuudere!jihoon, 2ji were an unromantic sexual thing (lol), side cheolsoo

“What are you doing?”

Wonwoo might not realize that he had said the exact same words when he opened the door and found Joshua nibbling the soft flesh of Jihoon’s bare ass. Poor thing, thought Joshua. The shock and disappointment written all over that pale face. The lanky guy looked like he would fall over moments ago. Thank God that now he’s sitting on a chair in front of the bed.

Meanwhile, Jihoon had his usual impassive face as he sat crossed legged on the edge of the bed. His buttocks were now clothed and hidden under him, Joshua couldn’t even admire their contours. What a shame. But Joshua didn’t protest and just sat still on the opposite corner of the bed, creating a good distance between him and Jihoon.

“We were just about to fuck,” said Jihoon. His tone wasn’t that of a person who just got robbed of a good time. There’s not even a hint of annoyance from having to answer the same question for the second time. His eyes were directed straight at Wonwoo, although Joshua wasn’t sure that they were really looking. They seemed indifferent to the turmoil in Wonwoo’s.

For a few moments Wonwoo’s mouth opened and closed like a fish. When he finally stopped doing that and looked like he was about to say something, his face scrunched in what looked like fear, and he turned to Joshua instead.

“Do you love him?”

Wonwoo sounded relatively calm despite his trembling lips. Joshua knew he was supposed to be sympathetic, but he was starting to think this was funny. Luckily Jeonghan wasn’t around. His best friend had a way of bringing his true self (dark!shua, said his other friends) out to the world and if that had happened in this situation, he wouldn’t have been able to keep himself from laughing. He’s pretty sure it would destroy whatever’s left from Wonwoo’s mental breakdown.

And so Joshua gulped down a giggle and gave his honest answer. “I love his ass.”

Wonwoo looked offended at Joshua’s bluntness and it somehow made Jihoon broke into laughter.

“You said you love them too when fucking me yesterday.”

“Y-yeah, but—“

The rest were left unsaid and Joshua thought he figured it out. For Wonwoo, it wasn’t just the (amazing) ass.

Now dropping his head down and staring at his own lap, Wonwoo stayed silent for a great deal of time. Joshua was starting to worry that he’s about to cry. Please don’t, thought Joshua with a grim. He came to this room to get a good fuck, not to deal with a heartbroken guy.

He heard a sigh before Jihoon started speaking again.

“I thought we weren’t exclusive. Sorry.”

His tone was somewhat nonchalant, but there’s something in his face that gave a hint of sincerity. It seemed that Wonwoo sensed it too. He looked stunned when he raised his head and met Jihoon’s gaze.

“Nah—I—we haven’t talked about it, so...”

“What do you want?” It didn’t sound like a demand. As casual as asking someone what they want for dinner.

At Jihoon’s question, Wonwoo’s face became free of doubt and fear. “Give me a chance,” he said.

Jihoon didn’t answer and stayed silent long enough for worry to start creeping into Wonwoo’s expression. But when he finally opened his mouth, the single word that came out was “Sure”. That was unexpected, thought Joshua amusingly.

It’s also worth noting how that one word was enough to transform Wonwoo. There was no trace of sadness left, only a huge smile that exposed his innate attractiveness. It’s the type of face that Joshua liked. Too bad he had flat ass.

“Okay, now that it’s clear I’m not getting any ass, I’m out of here,” said Joshua.

Jihoon nodded at him while Wonwoo didn’t even spare him a glance, too busy making heart eyes at Jihoon.

 

**

 

“I found better ass,” said Joshua after gulping down some wine from his glass. That made Wonwoo choke on his drink.

“I’m offended, but good for you.” Despite his words, Jihoon didn’t look like someone who just got his precious assets insulted. Joshua suspected it had something to do with the way Jihoon naturally wiped a splotch of red from the corner of Wonwoo’s mouth. Jihoon never wiped Joshua’s mouth after he ate Jihoon's ass for him.

“Let me introduce you. Over there.” Joshua pointed to the counter behind him. In front of the counter and facing them were two beautiful buns, covered in slightly loose black pants which failed to hide how thick and firm those booties were. (Joshua knew the pants weren’t that tight because he had stripped them off those legs before)

When the owner of those blessed rear, Seungcheol, turned around, his eyes met Joshua’s and his face automatically lit up. As if bewitched by that blinding smile, Joshua felt his own lips curving up too.

“Okay, how is it fair that you always get the best asses,” said Jihoon as Seungcheol walked towards them with a glass in one hand. Sitting shoulder to shoulder with Jihoon, Wonwoo looked down at his own glass, drooping like a sad puppy. Probably mourning his flat ass. Cute, thought Joshua. Wonwoo didn’t have to worry though. Joshua had a feeling.

Once Seungcheol joined them, the real introduction started and Seungcheol unsurprisingly hit it off with both Jihoon and Wonwoo. It’s Seungcheol's magic, one of the things that attracted Joshua to him. Although tonight Joshua’s feeling a bit left out because of it.

He ignored their excited talk about some game and started nuzzling into Seungcheol’s neck. He couldn’t see Seungcheol’s expression but he could hear the latter’s shy laughter. At some point he managed to steal Seungcheol’s full attention, and getting those beautiful eyes looking at him and him only was quite exhilarating. It’s new. Joshua had never been the possessive (nor monogamous) type. Oh well, people change. Just look at Jihoon.

While Joshua was enjoying Seungcheol clinging onto him, Wonwoo kept glancing at Jihoon with worry in his eyes. Jihoon turned his head and caught it before Wonwoo could fake a nonchalant look.

“What?” Jihoon’s voice was inaudible but Joshua could read his lips.

“Are you okay?” asked Wonwoo in equally unhearable volume.

Joshua looked away before he felt Jihoon’s temporary gaze on him. When he stole a glance, Jihoon was back looking at Wonwoo straight in the eyes. “Sure.”

To Jihoon’s answer, Wonwoo nodded and then looked away to grab his glass. It’s obvious that Wonwoo was struggling to hide a smile. Meanwhile next to the oblivious Wonwoo, Jihoon was looking at him with a simple smile that was easily the best one Joshua had seen from Jihoon.

 

**

 

“I’m with someone.”

That’s the third time Joshua found Jihoon saying that after getting out of a store and heading to the waiting Jihoon. The other man, this time a 1,8 meter with flashy yellow glasses, dropped his smile and left. It’s Jihoon’s fault, really. Dressed in short pants that revealed his pretty legs and slightly oversized shirt, Jihoon was out to get those shotacons. Joshua used to ogle at those legs until he got infatuated with Seungcheol’s.

“Got it?” asked Jihoon as he noticed Joshua walking towards him. Joshua nodded and Jihoon mumbled a relieved “Fucking finally.”

Once they get to a cafe, Wonwoo was already seated in one of the group tables. He waved with a wide smile and his eyes twinkled when Jihoon took a seat next to him.

Joshua slipped into the space opposite Wonwoo and they exchanged the usual “What’s up”. They had the waiter taking their order when suddenly Wonwoo squinted his eyes and said, “Joshua, what happened to your neck? Were there mosquitoes in Okinawa?”

“Oh.” Joshua touched the left side on his neck on impulse. He remembered the mark and how it got there, then he lifted his fingers off and smirked.

“Yes, a mosquito named Seungcheol.” Seeing Wonwoo’s face twisting into a mix of embarrassment and disgust was one of Joshua’s joys in life.

Next to the red-faced Wonwoo, Jihoon was confirming their order to the waiter, looking calm as if Joshua hadn’t said anything. Once the waiter had left, he turned to Wonwoo.

“You should learn from Seungcheol.”

“Wha—w-what?”

“It’s annoying to have to explain whenever people hit on me.”

“O—oh, okay...”

Even after their drinks had come, Wonwoo was still an awkward mess. It’s obvious that he’s struggling to keep his emotions in check, his face changing from giddy to embarrassed and vice versa in a matter of seconds. Meanwhile Jihoon was sipping on his coffee with a little smile on his lips. He had such cute friends, thought Joshua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed awkward Wonwoo and cool Jihoon.
> 
> Anyway, I have some ideas for Wonhoon but I think this is the first time I’ve ever posted one. Hooray! First Wonhoon!


	10. SVT - Sooncheol - The Warmth on My Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s lonely without that warmth. Soonyoung tried to act tough, but still, he was lonely.
> 
> Tags:  
> University AU, Long Distance Relationship, it’s because cheol has a thing for backhugs, it’s making me crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the English translation of [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820906).
> 
> I just found out that I messed up with the time difference but too lazy to fix it. For the sake of this fic, let’s just pretend that South Korea and USA have 9-hour difference.

The warmth on his back was Soonyoung’s everything. It might sound exaggerated, but it’s the truth. That’s why now Soonyoung was empty. He’s not here. Three months and 18 days had passed.

“Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung smiled at the sound of his name being called. He had never stopped smiling. No matter how lonely was.

“Seokmin～” he said to his junior with a smile. “Is everyone here?”

Seokmin nodded. But he didn’t show that wide smile of his. Somehow his eyes harbored a hint of sadness... No, it’s pity, thought Soonyoung.

The two of them went to the club room. Everyone was inside. No, not everyone... Hhh, there’s no use thinking about it, Soonyoung scolded himself in his mind.

Club activities ended for this semester, so he’s having a party with everyone. There were 12 members in all. It’s supposed to be 13, but Soonyoung wasn’t thinking about it. He wouldn’t.

So Soonyoung laughed. He laughed, ate, joked with his friends, and tried to ignore the missing warmth on his back. He thought he done a good job in it, but Chan told him.

“It’s okay to whine about it, you know. _I miss Seungcheoool!_ ” the freshman ended with what’s supposed to be an imitation of a crying Soonyoung.

“Nah, it’s...”

While Soonyoung struggled with his words, Seungkwan chimed in the conversation.

“He’s right. When your boyfriend goes to study in America for one year, it’s okay to sulk once in a while.”

 “You _wailed_ and it was only one week for you.”

“Lee Chan! Watch how you talk to you senior!”

“Who do you think I learned from?”

“Brat!”

While Seungkwan and Chan started an impromptu wrestling match, those who didn’t watch came to say similar things to Soonyoung. It felt weird for Soonyoung.

“Everyone doesn’t want to see you acting tough,” said Wonwoo.

Oh, so he’s been wearing his heart on his sleeves. How pathetic.

 

＊＊＊

 

At the end, Soonyoung didn’t cry. It felt like he would never be able to stop if he had.

It’s not like he and Seungcheol rarely communicated. They always kept each other posted through chats, sometimes they did video calls. The time difference did make them unable to do it frequently. 

Tears wouldn’t come out, but he involuntarily let out a sigh. As he walked to his apartment, Soonyoung was battling a gloomy mood.

He arrived in his room, entered the bedroom, but stopped in front of the bed. Somehow he didn’t want to change his clothes and get into bed. So he stayed on his feet and took out his phone from his pants pocket.

It’s 9 AM in America. On Fridays Seungcheol had a morning class so he might not pick up. Soonyoung tried to cut off the call but it went through.

“Soonyoung.”

The voice calling his name was sweet.  So sweet that it’s squeezing his heart. He used to have that voice calling his name as he was hugged from behind. But now he had to be satisfied hearing it through the telephone.

Soonyoung held on and spoke with a cheerful voice.

“Good morning.”

“Good evening.”

Seungcheol’s laughter traveled through the call and in Soonyoung’s brain, the word “endearing” popped up.

“Class starts soon? Sorry for calling.”

“Nah,” said Seungcheol. As always, he’s pampering me too much, thought Soonyoung.

“Something happened?” Seungcheol asked with nothing but care in his voice. He’s just _too kind_. Ugh. Aaa, now I’m missing him more!

“Nothing,” Soonyoung pouted a little. That made Seungcheol laughed once again.

“Liar.”

“Am not.”

“Pfft.”

“What’s so funny.”

“Cute.”

“Oi.”

“Don’t get mad. I’ll give you something good.”

“What.”

“Pfft.”

“Keep giggling, you...”

Soonyoung didn’t continue his words because he heard the front door opening. It’s almost midnight. Soonyoung’s heart was banging on his rib cage.

“Are you sulking and pouting?”

Seungcheol’s voice was talking to him through the phone. But somehow he could also hear it in the room. No way, he thought. Hope was growing inside his chest, but Soonyoung tried to contain it. There’s just no way.

He said, “I’m not” and heard another of Seungcheol’s laughter. Both through the ear that’s plastered to his phone, and the other one. Then there’s the footsteps.

Soonyoung kept on facing his bed and didn’t move a limb. The footsteps stopped right behind him, and arms were circling his hips. On his left shoulder was something pointy, it’s someone’s chin. Soonyoung didn’t turn around. He knew from the warmth travelling through his back.


	11. KnB - Aokaga - Stan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami got this obsession over this Broadway actor, Aomine Daiki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otsukaresama, rinnenotsubasa for the first 10 chapters!  
> The next ten days will be grettama's turn! XD  
> Here you go, I present you with AoKaga. 
> 
> And by the way, this one is inspired by true story ;)
> 
> Unbetaed.

Kagami knew his obsession about the actor Aomine Daiki was... too much. Kagami watched all of his plays in Broadway, in all theaters without missing even one. He bought all magazines with him in it. His playlist consisted only of his songs from his Broadway shows. He watched everything about Aomine in YouTube. When he was having a bad day, it only took him this gifset of Aomine smiling, and he would cheer up again.

  
He knew that it was too much, but he still thought it was just how a normal fan behave, until he knew it couldn't be considered as normal anymore.

  
He started dating people with Aomine's features somehow. Blue eyes. Dark skinned. But still, nobody was as perfect as Aomine Daiki and Kagami felt a bit bad when they broke up with him, always with the same reason, "It feels like you're in love with someone else, Taiga."

  
Only a bit though.

  
The peak of this obsession was when he was having sex with his current hook up at that time. He felt good. The sex was pretty great. And then as he pinned his hook up down, buried balls deep inside him, he accidentally tapped his phone and lit up the screen. The lockscreen of his phone was Aomine's picture, from this particular basketball game--Aomine played for Hollywood Knights. Aomine, from the side, smiling at the court direction, he was holding his water bottle and sweaty from the game. Kagami took the picture candidly when he watched the game few months ago.  
  
It was a simple picture. Kagami had it for his lockscreen for months already. But at that time, as he thrusted against his hook up and he caught the sight of Aomine's smile on his phone, heat started to pool at the base of his gut. Kagami couldn't contain it anymore. He came, hard, shuddered against his partner.  
  
Kagami got it so, so bad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of my AoKaga stories are based on true story by the way.  
> However, which part is the true story, I leave it to you to guess :3c
> 
> I'm available on twitter and tumblr as @grettalks if you guys wanna scream about stuff! XD


	12. Knb - Aokaga - Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami is wondering why Aomine is mad when he told him that he has a lunch date with Himuro. Himuro is so done with these two idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another AoKaga.  
> 

“Aomine is pissing me off.”

Well, Himuro wasn’t even surprised at all when Kagami chose that sentence as opening for their conversation.

“Well, nice to see you too, Taiga,” he said instead, smiling amusedly and let Kagami dropped down on the empty seat in front of him, sipping at his coke angrily. “But humor me, what did he do this time?”

As if Kagami couldn’t read the underlying sarcasm on Himuro’s tone, the readhead put his coke away for a bit and said, “He is mad at me when I said I have a lunch date with you! It doesn’t make any sense!”

Himuro raised his eyebrow and suppressed the urge to sigh for his so-called little brother. “You told him that you are having a _lunch date_ with me, and he’s mad. I wonder why.”

“I know right? He’s fucking ridiculous!”

Himuro really wanted to bang his head against the table. Or better, bang Kagami’s head against the table, hoping it would knock some sense on him.

“Don’t be too mad at him. He’s been nice to you for the past weeks, right?” Himuro wondered why he was being so patient like this. He deserved an award. “Let me see… he bought you Nike Air Jordan, right?”

Kagami was still pouting, but nodded. “For my birthday, yeah. He remembered that I’ve been wanting to buy it for so long but couldn’t find my size here.”

“Right,” Himuro said, leaned back on his chair. “And he also the only one patient enough to always play one on one with you, no matter what time is it.”

Kagami nodded again, his pouty lips reduced a little bit. Progress. “Yeah. He never complained.”

“And he even bought you food sometimes. And make sure Nigou stay as far as possible from you.”

“Well, yes...”

“And he even bought you flowers the other day…?”

Kagami groaned. “Fuck! Fine! I know that he’s been so kind to me for the past weeks! Considerate and accommodating and so, so very nice even, but it’s not like he’s my boyfriend--”

“Are you sure?” Himuro cut off, gave Kagami an appointed look.

Kagami froze. Stared at Himuro with widened eyes. “Fuck,” he cursed through his breath. “You think… he thinks…”

Himuro sighed for real this time, leaned forward a bit to flick Kagami’s forehead. “Idiot,” he said, and the fact that Kagami didn’t even bother to get mad was pretty concerning. “He likes you so much, and you’ve been taking him for granted these past weeks. Now, get the hell out of here and tell him you like him too before he got away. Tell him we are not _dating_. At all. Go.”

Gladly, Kagami didn’t need to be told twice. “I owe you!” he shouted before he disappeared from the double door of the family restaurant. Himuro shook his head and chuckled to himself. Those two were so unbelievable most of the times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For me, this ship is like the ex who I still love no matter what, even though I'm no longer in relationship with them. Always.
> 
> My [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/search?q=grettalks)


	13. HoO - Jasico - Electricity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way Nico kissed him made Jason felt like electricity running through his spine. Well, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #JasonGraceDeservesBetter2kForever
> 
> After what Rick Riordan did to our boy Jason Grace in The Burning Maze, I promise myself that I will only write nice things about Jason.

Jason didn’t know how this happened, but somehow Nico already invaded his personal space and his body froze when Nico grabbed the collar of his shirt, yanked him down to his level.

_Oh my Gods this is really happening._

Was his last thought and he didn’t even manage to close his eyes when Nico tilted his head and pressed their lips together.

Jason felt his whole body melted into a goo. He could see little freckles across Nico’s face, that wasn’t really visible actually, but this close, he thought he could count it. And then his eyelashes… and also the way his lips started to move against Jason’s…

_Oh my Gods._

Jason was finally able to close his eyes, clumsily reciprocated the kiss. Nico’s lips were a little bit chapped, but Jason didn’t mind it at all. Jason held on Nico’s side, to prevent himself from fainting, clutched on his shirt and hoping this would last forever.

And then Nico opened his godsdamn lips, slid his tongue in and Jason went so weak in the knees. He wondered why he was still capable of standing, or probably Nico was the one who held him up.

When Nico’s tongue curled against his though, Jason felt electricity running through his spine as he let out a soft moan and pressed his body closer to Nico. It was too much and not enough at the same time and now the electricity was buzzing at the back of Jason’s head—

He heard Nico yelped and quickly pushed Jason away, made Jason stumbled back. He blinked, tried to focus on Nico again. Nico’s hand was on his lips, he looked at Jason with a shock expression and then Jason realized that the electricity buzzing still didn’t leave his body. In fact, now he could see some sparks on his skin.

“Oh my Gods, Nico… did I… _did I just zapped you_?”

To Jason’s horror, Nico nodded. Jason groaned. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know… I got over excited and I can’t control—”

Nico’s snort cut him off. Jason blinked. “You’re not… mad?” he asked again, and Nico laughed as he shook his head.

“No worries, Jason. It’s just a little zap. I’ll be fine.”

“Oh,” Jason said sheepishly. Guessed he should hold back from kissing Nico until he got a hang on his electricity power then. That realization made his heart sunk, _because kissing Nico was the best thing ever_ , but he didn’t want to hurt Nico as well.

Unexpectedly, Nico yanked his collar again and pecked him on the lips, grinned widely. “Don’t look so sad. A little bit of electricity won’t scare me. But you better control that soon because,” Nico paused, his hand trailed down Jason’s chest, and kept going down, but (unfortunately) stopped right at Jason’s jeans waistband, “I don’t think I can handle bigger electricity when we do… more than kissing, right?”

Nico’s smirked took Jason’s breath away. Nico chuckled again, reached up to ruffle Jason’s hair then walked away, left Jason there with a big goofy smile on his face. He would learn to control his power soon. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/search?q=grettalks)


	14. HoO - Jasico - Thumbhole Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason got an obsession over thumbhole sweater recently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #JasonGraceDeservesBetter2kForever
> 
> Inspired by this particular dork who can make thumbhole sweater looks adorable and sexy at the same time. He, is supposed to be illegal. If he's blond with blue eyes and younger, he definitely fits Jason character. 
> 
> And... this is the closest to drabble compare to my other stories in this project? Lmao.

Piper frowned as she was looking at Jason. He was sitting there at their usual table at lunch, apparently already done eating and now reading the newest issue of Deadpool that Percy lent him.

Jason was aware that he was being stared at, made him looking up at Piper and asked, “What?” with his usual adorable confused look on his face.

“You’re wearing thumbhole sweater.”

Jason looked down at the sweater he wore, then looked up again at Piper as he fixed his glasses. “Yeah?”

“You’ve been wearing thumbhole sweater only for days, Jason,” Piper clarified. And when Jason still looked at him confusedly, she elaborated, “It feels like your entire wardrobe only consists of thumbhole sweaters? In so many colors? Not that I mind, it suits you. Adorable. But why?”

Jason already opened up his mouth to answer but Percy beat him up to it. “He wore one two weeks ago and Nico saw him and Nico said he looked so good in it. Thus the obsession.”

“Ah,” Piper responded, knowing smirk on her face as Jason blushed, deeply.

“Shut up, you two,” he muttered, focusing on his comic book again and both Piper and Percy didn’t even bother to hide their laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/search?q=grettalks)


	15. HQ!! - Kurodai - Tall, Dork, and Handsome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite his weird hairdo, Kuroo was pretty charming, kind and such a gentleman. And of course, some people dug that. But unfortunately, his close friends knew better than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't believe this [shitpost](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/post/165879533684/kuroo-tetsurou-tall-dork-and-handsome) finally become a title for this drabble.
> 
> And sooooo this is the PJO AU nobody requested.

Kuroo was known as the coolest guy in Hermes cabin, and even in the whole Half-Blood Camp. Despite his weird hairdo, he was pretty charming, kind and such a gentleman. And of course, some people dug that.

But unfortunately, his close friends knew better than that.

From the outside, Kuroo might looked cool, but inside he was a total dork.

Especially when a particular Hephaestus Cabin counselor was concerned.

“Oh my Gods, oh Gods, that’s Sawamura,” Kuroo mumbled under his breath as he slapped Oikawa and Yaku’s arm nervously. “Do I look okay?”

Sawamura was the Hephaestus Cabin counselor, and Kuroo was crushing on him, _hard_. Kuroo was a total goner. Especially like this, when Sawamura was just got out of the workshop with sweat and oil on his skin.

“You look as okay as you can be, which is never,” Yaku answered, didn’t even bother to pay attention. He was reading Sun Tzu’s Art of War, like a typical Ares’ kid he was.

Kuroo hissed at him and turned to Oikawa, who was Aphrodite’s kid, and probably had a better opinion on his question. Oikawa looked at him, assessing, and before Kuroo had the chance to say, “Well? Do I look okay?” Oikawa already turned towards Sawamura’s direction and yelled, “Sawamura! Would you go to a date with Kuroo??”

Holy mother of sweet Zeus.

Kuroo was so ready to become one with the ground. How dare Oikawa betrayed him like that?? He thought they were friends??

Despite blushing so hard, Kuroo braved himself to look at Sawamura, about to apologize for Oikawa’s antics, but then he saw Sawamura smirked at him and his brain short circuited.

“Sure. Why not? I’ll pick you up at seven tonight, Kuroo,” Sawamura said, waved at Kuroo and then walked away.

Kuroo felt like he was reaching Elysium.

It took him three minutes before his brain cells reconnected again and he squeezed Oikawa in a hug. “I owe you the universe, dude.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/search?q=grettalks)


	16. HQ!! - Kurodai - Superbat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurodai Superbat AU nobody asking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurodai is the best rebound I've ever got. Even though it's not the same again with them right now, they will never stop being my 'bestfriend'.

“Sawamura! Your boyfriend is looking for you!”

Daichi looked up from his cubicle, and true to his colleague's words, he saw Kuroo Tetsurou—the billionaire who owned Nekoma Enterprises and many other companies all over Japan and some other countries in the world—stood there right outside Daichi’s division room, with two cups of coffee. Daichi scoffed, but he stood up and approached Kuroo while fixing his glasses.

“What’s Japan most eligible vigilante doing in Daily Tokyo?” Daichi greeted, and Kuroo smirked at him, handed him his cup of coffee. It smelled like Daichi’s favorite.

“Just checking on my favorite reporter _slash_ superhuman,” he answered, made Daichi chuckled.

“Seriously, what happened?” Daichi asked again after he sipped his coffee. It got his glasses foggy, and he took it off to clean it up on his shirt.

“Just got a call,” Kuroo lowered his voice. “Somebody’s threatening me, said that they knew about my alter ego and my significant other. Just worried they will kidnap you or something.”

Daichi grinned. “Like they kidnapped you last month because they thought Superman is in relationship with the owner of Nekoma Enterprises?”

Kuroo reciprocated the grin with an identical one. “Exactly just like that.”

“And you somehow got so lazy and didn’t even bother to try to get away.”

Kuroo nodded. “Yup. Yup. Because I knew Superman would save me eventually. Too bad I didn’t get to be carried bridal style while flying out of the building.”

Daichi laughed. “You dork. But I’m fine.”

“I know you’re fine. I just miss you.”

Daichi rolled his eyes this time. “You sappy dork. Don’t you have work to do? Some companies to manage?”

“Alright, alright. I’ll show myself out. Patrol together tonight?”

“Sure. Meet you at the usual rooftop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/search?q=grettalks)


	17. TW - Sterek - Celebrity Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek was supposed to be in Beacon Hills already at the moment, but instead, he still stuck in the airport until God knows how long, because the flight had some technical problems. It supposed to be a great summer vacation. But it started out not so great. 
> 
> Until his celebrity crush sat down next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I come bearing Sterek! My current obsession!  
> The sad thing about shipping old ship is that I missed all the good tags in its peak era. I read an adorable Neckz ‘n Throats AU this afternoon so I guess I’mma share my own Neckz ‘n Throats AU!

Derek dropped himself on one of the empty chairs in waiting room, still angry to the whole world. He was supposed to be in Beacon Hills already at the moment, eating his mother’s cooking, lazying around in his room and probably even let Laura and Cora bothered the hell out of him because he missed them so much already.

But instead, he still stuck in the airport until God knows how long, because the flight had some technical problems. It supposed to be a great summer vacation. But it started out not so great.

Derek sighed and rubbed his face frustratingly before he leaned back to his chair, decided to just relax and wait. Nothing he could do anyway. He pulled out reading material for next semester, tried to kill the time, when someone plopped down next to him.

Derek wanted to ignore that person at first. But he noticed that that someone had a very nice hands; long, delicate fingers, and he couldn’t help but traced those hands with his eyes, then up to the face of the fingers’ owner.

And Derek choked silently. _Because he knew the guy_. Well, not knew _knew_ , but he recognized him.

Because the guy was Stiles—the star model of this adult magazine “Neckz 'n Throats”—a.k.a Derek’s biggest celebrity crush. And also, probably he had jerked off to him so many times since Stiles debuted few years back.

_God, Stiles was even more beautiful in person._

Derek knew he was staring, but he couldn’t tear his gaze away on time when Stiles finally realized that he was being stared at and stared back. Derek expected to be snapped at, but instead, he smiled and Derek felt like his heart had been robbed away from him. Not that he minded.

“Hi,” Stiles said and Derek wanted to melt to the ground because his voice was so _nice_. “I’m—”

“Stiles. I know,” Derek cut off before he could think better and Stiles’ eyes widened.

“Oh my God,” Stiles said. “You recognize me from Neckz 'n Throats, don’t you?”

Derek was pretty sure that he was blushing hard right now (joke on him, he knew very well that it wasn’t the only thing that was hard on him at the moment), and finally tore his gaze away as he nodded. Now, the snap he expected earlier should be coming anytime.

But again, Stiles didn’t do what he expected. Instead, he just chuckled. Derek decided to keep his mouth shut this time, and kept his eyes on his book for the rest of the waiting period even though his heart was beating like crazy everytime Stiles moved or did something with his beautiful, beautiful hand, and yeah, he was spying Stiles from the corner of his eyes.

* * *

Derek thought he was finally freed from the torture of blue balls and could breathe easily now that he had sat down in his plane, away from Stiles. Well, he loved meeting Stiles, but seriously, the guy was too gorgeous for his own good. He should be illegal.

But of course, fate wasn’t that kind on him.

“Oh, hey, you’re going to Beacon Hills too! Guess I’m sitting next to you.”

Derek wanted to jump out of the plane immediately, but Stiles already sat next to him and smiled and Derek never, _ever_ wanted to kiss someone as badly as right now.

Just his luck.

Derek really hoped Stiles had a horrible personality so that he could end his pathetic crush right now, but of course Stiles was the nicest person. He was chatty, but Derek had a thing for his voice and he was so endearing and charming Derek didn’t even mind the noise at all.

By the end of the eight hours flight, Derek had laughed too much his stomach and his face hurt, and he even had to wipe tears from the corner of his face. And also, his crush had intensified _tenfold_.

“We should hang out probably, if you want to,” Stiles offered as they walked together towards the arrival gate. “Here’s my number. Call me, okay?” he added, shoved a paper to Derek’s hand.

And he already walked away from Derek before he could give an answer, and Derek noticed that _Stiles was blushing, down to his neck_ , and seriously, the view was so adorable his heart started to ache.

“I will!” Derek said, before Stiles disappeared and the wide smile he received from Stiles over that answer was so, so worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The funny thing is, when I’m actually following this show, I ship Halemore a.k.a Derek and Jackson. I even wrote fanfics about them back then. And I just started shipping Sterek 3 months ago lmao. Better late than never, eh?
> 
> My [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/search?q=grettalks)


	18. TW - Sterek - Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The air smelled like burning flesh and the whole Derek’s body was shaken with anger, and grief. 
> 
> He would do anything to bring his family back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sterek!CablePool AU nobody asking for.

The air smelled like burning flesh and the whole Derek’s body was shaken with anger, and grief.

He would do anything to bring his family back.

* * *

When Derek landed in the past, the first thing he checked was the year. 2018. He landed in the right timeline. Now, what he needed to do was to find young Kate Argent and killed her before she became worse.

* * *

But killing young and defenseless Kate Argent wasn’t as easy as Derek thought.

“What’s wrong with you, dude? She’s just a teenage girl!”

And his current obstacle was a mercenary with a mouth that drove Derek insane. His red spandex suit was ridiculous and even though Derek couldn’t help but noticing his nice body, he was still so damn annoying.

And Derek couldn’t kill him because apparently he had regeneration power so he was basically immortal.

“If she stole your barbie doll, you can both talk it out like what girls usually do! Having sleepover or something and braid each other’s hair or paint each other’s nails—”

Derek grabbed him by the back of his neck, yanked his body like he weighed nothing with his robotic arm. The movement made the guy’s red mask ripped off of his face, and he yelped as Derek pinned him to the nearest wall.

Derek didn’t expect pretty eyes and lips under the mask, and now he was kind of staring before he remembered why he pinned this annoying guy to the wall. “She will grow up evil and burned my whole family alive,” he growled, kept his eyes on the guy’s eyes rather than looking at his lips.

The guy blinked. “Oh my. You aren’t lying when you said you came from the future? Mets still great, right?”

Derek growled louder. “Stay the fuck out of my way.”

The guy grimaced and he went slack on Derek’s grip. “Alright. Alright. But seriously though. I’m a charmer. Let’s talk to her first and see what’s wrong with the way she grows up? Maybe we don’t even need to kill anyone!”

“N—”

But before Derek could say anything, the merc already tilted his head and invaded Derek’s  personal space, and pressed a kiss on Derek’s lips. The kiss wasn’t light either, it involved tongue and it felt so damn nice Derek almost purred.

But then he remembered that he wasn’t supposed to be _kissing an attractive guy in the middle of nowhere alley_ when he was supposed to be on a mission to revive his family. He pulled away, and the merc smirked.

“Make love, not war, buddy. Come on. Let’s talk some sense to the girl. If she turned out to be annoying as fuck, I will let you kill her. And by the way, the name’s Stiles,” he added, blowing a kiss to Derek before he walked away.

Derek was still in shock, but before he knew it, he followed Stiles and let him led to the Argents’ house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beside CablePool, Sterek also reminds me a lot of Shance from Voltron and I need Voltron AU out of them. ASAP. If anyone has recommendations, please feel free to contact me!
> 
> My [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/search?q=grettalks)


	19. TW - Sterek - Brooklyn 99

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you can see from this chapter title, this is Brooklyn 99 AU nobody requested for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I want to see Stiles Stilinski interacts with Jake Peralta. Who should I bribe to make this duo comes true.

Derek knew that Stiles was an amazing detective, and he deserved something more challenging than Beacon Hills. So when Stiles came home that day and announced that he was probably going to be transferred to Brooklyn, Derek immediately supported the idea.

“But the pack—”

“Will be fine,” Derek cut off as he pulled Stiles closer to him so they could cuddle on the couch while marathoning Star Trek. “We don’t need to be in the same place to stay as pack. The betas are fully under control now so it doesn’t matter that we’re away.” Derek expected this argument to be honest. He was the alpha but Stiles was actually the one running the pack, so of course the pack would be his main concern if they moved away, because Derek would never hesitate to move anywhere with Stiles. “The pack will be fine, Stiles,” Derek reassured and smiled softly when he felt Stiles’ body relaxed against his.

* * *

Once in a blue moon, Derek was right (usually it was Stiles who was always right so Derek treasured moment like this). The whole pack supported Stiles’ decision to move to Brooklyn. Scott was a bit sad but proud of his best friend nonetheless, and made Stiles promised that he would Skype him every night.

Besides, Stiles looked happier in here. It was more challenging indeed and Stiles always came home everyday with new interesting stories to tell. Derek loved listening to him over dinner or before bed and adored the sparkle in Stiles’ eyes.

Moving to Brooklyn was the best decision ever.

Or so Derek thought until that day when Stiles forgot his lunch and since Derek had nothing to do, he willingly delivered it to the 99th Precinct. He could check Stiles’ workplace as well, and met Stiles’ colleagues. Derek knew that Stiles had made friends with all of them (Stiles was so easy going, it wasn’t surprising at all that he made friends already), but especially with this guy called Jake.

However, when the elevator opened to the office of the 99th Precinct, the view that greeted him made him frozen in place.

It was Stiles, on top of a table, holding a mop like a microphone with another guy standing with him there. They were singing Bohemian Rhapsody from the top of their lungs while the other guys cheering them on from the floor.

Derek blinked as Stiles and his friend reached the high tone. Luckily, Stiles’ gaze caught Derek as he sang and he beamed. “Derek! Hey!” he said, stopped singing and jumping down from the table. “Oh my God, you brought my lunch for me? Aw, that’s sweet. Thanks, man!” he added as he approached Derek and saw the lunch box in his hand.

However, Stiles’ friend didn’t look so happy their performance being cut off like that. “Stiles! Come back here, my man! I don’t believe you leave me for that Calvin Klein modeeeeeel. I’m way hotter than hiiiiiiiim. Finish this song with me, Stiiiiiiileeeeesssss.”

Stiles just laughed and turned back to Derek again. “That’s Jake. Come on. I’ll introduce you to everyone else as well.”

“Yes! Introduce your hot boyfriend to us, Stiles! Make him strip for the show!” Jake shouted again.

And Derek started to wonder, whether it was the right decision to let Stiles move here or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/search?q=grettalks)


	20. XMFC - Cherik - Me Before You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles was paralyzed from waist down due to a car accident, and Raven and Hank—her husband and also Charles’ best friend and therapist—had been taking care of him since. Not that Charles couldn’t do anything by himself, he was pretty capable of it, but Raven was a worrier no matter what Charles said. But now they needed someone else to fill in Raven’s role to take care of Charles because somehow Charles managed to persuade her to take the long overdue honeymoon with Hank, so they (Raven only actually) needed someone to be with Charles for two months.
> 
> But so far, none of the applicants was up to Raven’s standard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me Before You AU nobody requested.
> 
> I have zero experienced with paralyzed people, besides from what I read on the internet and watch on screen, so if there's something I wrote here offensive, please let me know and I will fix it.

Raven had interviewed three people today and she was beyond cranky because apparently none of them was up to her standard to take care of her beloved brother.

Charles, on the other hand, stayed cheerful as he usually was and sipped his cup of tea before he reached out and ruffled her hair. “Don’t be too tense. The second girl is nice. How about we hire her instead?”

Raven groaned and leaned back on the couch. “No, Charles. She doesn’t know a single thing about paralyzed people. Just because she’s nice, doesn’t mean she’s capable.”

Charles just hummed and didn’t say anything else, left Raven to his own thoughts. Charles was paralyzed from waist down due to a car accident, and Raven and Hank—her husband and also Charles’ best friend and therapist—had been taking care of him since. Not that Charles couldn’t do anything by himself, he was pretty capable of it, but Raven was a worrier no matter what Charles said. But now they needed someone else to fill in Raven’s role to take care of Charles because somehow Charles managed to persuade her to take the long overdue honeymoon with Hank, so they (Raven only actually) needed someone to be with Charles for two months.

But so far, none of the applicants was up to Raven’s standard.

“Or maybe I just cancel the trip. Hank won’t mind.”

“Or maybe you just take the trip and don’t worry about me too much, love.”

Raven glared at Charles. Charles didn’t glare back, but his blue eyes were determined. Charles sighed. “Alright,” he said, relented. “Let’s just bring the next person in and let’s see from there.”

Raven did as he told. The next person was a man, tall, and had this scary expression on his face. Raven was pretty sure his glare could kill a whole population and her immediate instinct was to send him off and not to come back. But before she could say anything, Charles already greeted the guy with his amazing smile.

“Mr. Lehnsherr? Sit down please.”

Lehnsherr sat down across Charles, and he had his gaze on Charles only, and Raven wanted to call 911 immediately. But Charles was still wearing his friendly smile.

“Erik is okay,” Lehnsherr said. Charles beamed at that.

“Well then, hi, Erik. It's nice to meet you.”

To Raven’s surprise, Erik looked down at that as if he didn’t deserve Charles’ niceness.

“So, Mr. Lehnsherr,” Raven decided to break the silence, insisted on calling him Lehnsherr. “Do you have experience with paraplegic before?”

“I do,” Erik answered firmly, looking at Raven now. “I have degree in physiotherapy.”

At that answer, Raven raised her eyebrows and opened Erik’s curriculum vitae. He did mentioned that he had degree on that, and he graduated three years ago with flying colors as well. He had been working in a big hospital until… the day when Raven opened the vacancy to take care of her brother. She blinked.

“Did you… did you quit your job at the hospital to apply here?” she asked, shocked.

Erik nodded and Raven’s eyes widened. _What the actual fuck?_

“Why?” she asked again. “We can pay you, but that’s the biggest and best hospital in the entire country—”

“I want to work here. I _need_ to work here,” was Erik’ answer, and his eyes were full of determination that even impressed Raven. And then he added, “Please,” before he turned his gaze down again.

That moment, Raven knew that Erik was the right person for this job. But still, she needed to know why. “Why though?” she asked again, closed the CV and looked at Erik.

Erik closed his eyes for a brief moment and took a deep breath before he spoke again. Seeing him, it almost felt like he was about to make a confession, and it kind of amused Raven.

“I’m—I’m the one who caused your accident. I’m the one in the other car.”

Raven surely didn’t expect that answer. Her shock quickly replaced by anger. Charles’ accident was hit and run. They never found the culprit for years, but Raven swore if she ever met the one who hurt her brother, she would kill him. And now, he was there. Sitting in front of them. “You—” Raven was about to stand up and beat him to death, but Charles caught her arm and made her stay seated.

“Calm down, Raven. It’s fine,” Charles said, soothingly. Raven wondered how he could stay calm? When the bastard who hurt him was here and confessing?

“I know sorry is not enough,” Erik said again. His voice sounded so broken. If Raven wasn’t so angry, she would pity him. “I… I try to make amend somehow. Quit drinking and trying to help people. And you opened this vacancy and I hope…” Erik trailed off and shook his head. “Forget it. You can just turn me in now. Or sue me. Or whatever. I understand.”

Raven would totally do that. She was already halfway on reaching her phone to call the police and their lawyer when Charles spoke.

“You’re hired.”

It wasn’t only Raven that surprised. But Erik was too shocked to say something so Raven was the one who said, “Charles, what the fuck? He almost killed you once. I can’t leave you under his care!”

“But he didn’t,” Charles said nonchalantly. “He got degree and experience. He’s perfect. Wait, do you play chess, Erik?”

Erik blinked but answered, “Yes.”

“Great! He’s perfect! Like I said.”

Raven opened her mouth again, wanted to argue, but Charles gave her the look that shut her up immediately. “It’s fine, Raven. Erik is jobless right now anyway, right?”

And Raven knew that no matter what she said, Charles wouldn’t change his mind. She turned her sharp glare to Erik. “Fine. You’re hired. But if my brother was hurt in any way—”

“He won’t,” Erik cut her off. “I’m not gonna let anything happened to him.”

Charles clasped his hand and turned his wheelchair around. “Great. Now, Erik. Do you mind accompanying me so I can show you where you’re going to stay in here. Come on.”

Erik stood up, quickly on Charles’ side. But he nodded at Raven once before he followed Charles out of the room.

Raven stayed behind for a bit. He looked at the two, and she could feel that there was something in his determined voice that made Raven sure that he would keep his words. Besides, if Charles was willing to give Erik a chance, why shouldn’t she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally think that if they ever made female version of X Men First Class, it would be nice to see Emilia Clarke as Charlotte Xavier and Jessica Chastain as Erika Lehnsherr. Just saying.
> 
> My [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/search?q=grettalks)


End file.
